


Someones gotta look after these streets

by BadAtChoosingUsernames



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kirk is amused, One Shot, kirk is in a bar but not drinking because i believe hes a good boy, short and sweet, spock has perfect timing as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames
Summary: A traffic cop spots Captain Kirk in a bar and tries getting lucky by flexing his career, not realising he’s speaking to the Captain of the Enterprise.Kirk enjoys the entertainment before Spock interrupts.---------------“Jaaames” said Officer Gilbert, feeling out the word in his mouth. “There’s a lot of crime around here y’see, James”“Is that so”“Oh yeah, real messy. Its not an easy job, but uhh” He inspected his nails “someone’s gotta do it.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Someones gotta look after these streets

Officer Gilbert stopped and took a moment to stand in the doorway and take in the scene before, him as he always did on a Thursday afternoon.

_Thursdays were the best._

The smell of beer and the crisp breeze of the air-conditioned bar was a welcome feeling after a long day on the streets.

He nodded to himself with pride as he breathed in, many parking tickets had been issued today. Some punks just never followed the law.

He scanned the room while making his way over to the bar. It was still early so it would be a while before the happy-hour crowd found its way here.

It was pretty dead at the moment though.

On one side of the room there was an old man reading a paper, on the other side a family laughing over their empty plates, and a rather attractive looking sandy blonde sitting alone at the bar engrossed in some kind of PADD tablet. Gilbert smiled.

T _arget acquired_.

Officer Gilbert climbed onto the chair next to the young man, “Arrrghh” he stretched loudly “What a day”.

The blonde didn’t react.

“Yep. What. A. _Day.”_ He leaned back with his elbows on the bar, once again taking in the room and glancing at his target from the corner of his eye.

The young man quickly finished what was left of his water and started packing away the data PADD. _Not so fast_ Gilbert thought.

“Can I get you a drink?” He said with his most charming smile. “What’s your poison?”

The man looked up at him with amusement. “No, thank you.” he said “I won’t be staying long”

“Come on” Gilbert said “What’s one drink? Hey, Barry!” He raised his hand for the barman “Get this man a drink!”

Barry briefly looked up from his station with tired eyes before proceeding to fulfil the commands of his ~ _favourite customer_ ~.

“You from around here?” Gilbert asked.

The man seemed amused enough to have set his PADD back down, “No, I’m just passing though” He had a warm smile.

“Yeah its not a bad place” Gilbert continued to survey the room “If you know the right people that is, if you’re street smart, you know how it is. What was your name again?”

“James” Said the blonde, taking a sip from the newly acquired ice water Barry had placed Infront of him.

“ _Jaaames_ ” said Gilbert, feeling out the word in his mouth. “There’s a lot of crime around here y’see James”

“Is that so”

“Oh yeah, real messy. Its not an easy job, but uhh” He inspected his nails “someone’s gotta do it.”

“Mmm” Said James “must be dangerous”

“Oh yeah, well. Its nothing really. Just another day at the office.”

James started looking at the PADD again.

“Its not for everyone ya’see James.” He swivelled around the stool to face him “This kind of life, a job like this”

“I’m sure its not.”

“No, for some people its just too dangerous, too….” He leaned in a little closer “ _exciting”_

James was looking at him now with that same amused smirk, “I suppose you have some good stories” he said.

“Oh you wouldn’t _believe_ the things I’ve seen.” He swivelled back around on his chair to observe the room. “Yep, this town” he shook his head “She’s a lotta work”

Jim softly chuckled and went back to his PADD. Gilbert took a moment to consider his next move. This was going well.

“Maybe” he started “I could tell you some of those stories if you like, catch a few more drinks, head somewhere a little more uuhh.. _private_ ”

“At 2:30 in the afternoon?” Jim said.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak when he spotted something over his targets shoulder.

A _Starfleet_ officer looking around the room, and a Vulcan one at that!

His bright blue science uniform stood out from the dull tones of the bar. The Vulcan spotted them and started making his was over.

Gilbert straightened himself, perhaps there had been an emergency and he was looking for assistance. This could be his moment, he was ready. He knew these streets like no one else.

The Vulcan stood next to them, but he wasn’t looking at Gilbert.

“Captain,” he said. _Captain?_ “I have received word from Mr Scott, the Enterprise is ready to leave orbit”

Gilbert looked at James, then back at the Vulcan, the back at James again, he felt his mouth hanging slightly open.

“That’s perfect” said James, his warm smile back with a vengeance as he stepped down from the stool “Thank you Mr Spock.” He turned to Gilbert “Thank you for the company” He said. Gilbert noticed the bright golden fabric peeking out from his dark jacket.

Gilbert just nodded and watched them both walk away.

When they were gone he closed his mouth and turned back to the bar, his usual order was already waiting for him so he shot it back and smiled.

He couldn’t wait to tell the guys at the office he almost slept with that famous star-ship captain. He was _so close_. But, as Gilbert knew all too well, when duty calls, she must be answered. He supposed him and that Captain were the same in many ways. Star crossed, perhaps.

Yep, Thursdays were the _best._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I haven't been on this site in like 2 years!  
> I'm talking myself into finishing what I've started, but I'm working thorough the pandemic so its tough, I chose a bad time to come back. I hate being that person that never finishes a fic and leaves everyone unsatisfied. I have so many ideas so I'm really hoping to get them out here before I unbelievably take another break for a few years.  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
